


Awakening

by TheForbiddenFruit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Modern Middle Earth, More to cum, PWP, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenFruit/pseuds/TheForbiddenFruit
Summary: Dís finds herself unequivocally attracted to Thorin, to the point where she decides to do something about it. She will accept whatever comes of it.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent exploration of my incest kink when there are no specific fics to scratch the itch. Do people even read this pairing anymore? Anyway, not really sure what the update schedule will be for this, but I do have several chapters in mind. There's no real plot here, just enough to segue into all the porn I plan to write.
> 
> I have some things in the works right now which might include a threesome in the future, among other things that I don't wish to give away. I will do my best to be very clear about tags for each chapter (for triggers and content sake), and if I do write in other characters for this fic, the pairings will only be listed on the chapter (Dís/x, Thorin/x, Dís/Thorin/x) in question as to avoid clogging up the tags in other pairings.
> 
> For now, the tags should be enough to assume what's going to happen in the first chapter.
> 
> As always, I, like any author, appreciate any kind of feedback. I just hope y'all like it!

Sometimes Dís felt her life was a mess.

While growing up, she wanted to go to a good college (University of Erebor) and land her dream job (becoming a lawyer). She also dreamed of finding The One and eventually settling down after she’d done all that she’d like in the world. Life, she has learned, always had a way of throwing a wrench into the gears.

She’s nearing her twenty-eighth birthday, and all she has accomplished of her dreams is digging herself into a hole of student debt for a degree (a teaching degree) that’s nothing near what she had wanted when she was a little girl. There also had been a man in her life while she went through school, one she had thought was The One until he showed his true colors—daring to lay a hand on her as he did.

If there was one thing she is grateful for, it’s her older brother Thorin. Though these days she also considers that part of her life to be a mess as well.

The fact of the matter is, she’s deeply attracted to Thorin.

Like most things of a romantic nature, her attraction started out as a crush. When she had begun noticing boys, and the attributes of them that she found pleasing, she inadvertently began seeing them in Thorin too. She found many an excuse to be around Thorin, and it had always been easy to tease and irritate him. Sibling rivalries were seen as a normal thing, and so no one batted an eyelash at her antics. And for a long time, their sibling relationship was enough for her.

Since moving in with Thorin almost a year ago, she has struggled with her attraction to him. It’s an evergrowing, constantly evolving force and it drives her spare. She knows there’s no way that Thorin shares her feelings, but when she catches him strutting around the house in nothing but his shorts, she can’t help but think he’s showing off on purpose.

He’s a well built and very fit man; not like any of those Gondorian actors that starve and dehydrate themselves to show off their bulging muscles. Thorin has plenty of muscle—defined with a workout schedule he routinely sticks to twice a week—padded with a desirable amount of pudge. His long hair is often tied up in a bun, and his closely trimmed facial hair with that irresistibly deep his voice he has makes her unbelievably wet.

It’s maddening, the way her body reacts to any little thing he does. She closes her eyes, gently rubbing her fingers through the wetness drenching the inner folds of her labia, teasing her clit and slipping them into her vagina. With each movement she sees Thorin. He mouths her tits, pinching the peaked nubs until it has her whimpering and arching off the bed. She imagines the way he would dutifully worship her cunt, teasing her folds with the tip of his tongue and suckling on her clit, greedily lapping up her arousal. She wants to feel it wiggle and curl inside of her, to have his fingers stuffing her full—his cock, throbbing and hot and unrelenting, plundering her.

Dís shudders, finding her climax under the force of the water spraying harshly from the handheld showerhead. She adjusts it to a less harsh spray and rinses herself.

She wants Thorin so badly, but she doesn’t want to ruin what she already has with him.

However, Thorin tests her patience and restraint. Perhaps it wasn’t really his fault that she saw him completely naked through his not-completely-closed bedroom door this morning, but it had happened and all she sees now is herself devouring her brother’s cock and balls. She wants to drive him to insanity just as he’s done, and is still doing. Their little accidental touches turn her skin to gooseflesh. The smell of his cologne when he kisses her cheek before he leaves for work in the morning soaks her panties through.

She wants him.

And as much as she doesn’t wish to ruin their relationship, Dís can’t help but take the chance.

Dís wants her brother, and she’s determined to have him.

 

~*~

Later that evening, when she’s finally calmed down and after Thorin returns home from work, she heads for his office. She knows Thorin will be there, he usually is after he gets home to finish up any lingering work before they do dinner.

Dís leaves her room, clad in her most comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt which leave nothing to the imagination (even completely forgoing a bra). She walks down the hall a few doors down to where Thorin’s office is and pauses. Naughty thoughts flood her mind again, and she’s helpless to the way her body reacts to the vision of a naked Thorin.

She takes a calming breath, a serious expression blanketing her face, and lays a hand on the handle of the door. Dís throws it open, forcing the man in question to look up from his work, expression wholly unamused. Dís quickly crosses the room, and watches as Thorin’s unamused look is replaced by one of concern as he stands up to meet her.

“Dís? What’s the matter?” He asks, coming around to stand at the side of his desk.

She doesn’t reply, merely stops in front of him. He’s still in his work clothes, his suit jacket is haphazardly draped over the back of his desk chair. Quick as a whip she reaches out to snatch Thorin’s dark blue tie hanging loosely around his neck and roughly brings his face down to meet hers in a hard kiss.

Thorin stiffens, completely frozen under the unexpectedness of her physicality.

The touch of their skin sends lightning down her spine. Dís’s imagination of things that could happen make her leak. For just a moment she feels like her dreams are coming true, and then Thorin settles his hands on her shoulders and firmly pushes her back, separating their lips.

“Dís?” Thorin gasps as he stares at her strangely. “What in the world are you doing?”

More than anything, Dís is afraid to explain herself. She doesn’t know if she can handle her brother’s dark and hateful looks.

“I want you, Thorin,” Dís tells him bluntly. She knows there’s no point in beating around the bush when their relationship has always been a mostly honest one. “I’ve wanted you for a long time now.”

Thorin is silent as he squints at her, trying to figure out if she’s playing a prank on him, which is fair, but she’s never been more serious in her life than she is in this moment.

“I don’t understand,” he says slowly, still squinting at her.

Dís sighs and plows right on through. “It means that I want to fuck you, Thorin. I’ve wanted you for years, and right now I really want to kiss you.”

The way Thorin’s expression morphs from suspicion to shock amuses Dís. With her confession, her brother’s arms lose a modicum of their strength and Dís takes the opportunity to get closer to him. She rests her hands on his stomach, palms on the fabric, and slides them up slowly. He relishes the way he shudders beneath her as she brushes across his nipples. She snags the tie in one of her hands again, hooking the other around his broad shoulder, and pulls him down slowly this time. The second kiss is much more gentle, and just like the first time, it’s electricity through her body.

When his lips finally move against hers, the air in her lungs escapes in relief. Thorin doesn’t move beyond returning each kiss Dís pecks against the warm softness of his lips with his own hesitant ones.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Thorin says between kisses. He grows more confident now—holding them longer and making them deeper.

“And why not?” Dís shoots back breathlessly, a pleased smirk curling her lips as she nips at Thorin’s bottom lip. She carefully steers Thorin backward and around the desk, dazedly going where she leads.

Thorin kisses her deeply, then the grip on her shoulders grows firm again and he’s tearing himself away from her. “Because we shouldn’t be,” he says.

His eyes are dark, and his lips well kissed. They’ve barely done anything and he looks far more wrecked than his voice leads her to believe. Dís loves the way she’s begun to unravel him and she wants to unravel him even more. She wants to tear him apart, into little pieces and put him back together again. Over and over.

“That’s hardly a good reason, Thorin,” Dís chides amusedly and stretches up to steal another kiss before shoving him back down into the desk chair. And he goes, releasing her as he falls into it with a grunt. She climbs into the chair with him, resting her hands on his shoulders and straddling his thighs, wiggling until she’s sitting comfortably on his lap. As close as she is to him now, she can feel him half hard in his trousers. Dís smiles wolfishly, desperate to feel his cock in her hands.

Thorin opens his mouth to say something, but she grinds down into him. His mouth snaps shut immediately, teeth clacking. Dís grinds into him again, and a third time more for good measure. “If you really don’t wish to continue, tell me and we will never speak of this again,” she tells him.

Thorin’s breath is coming out ragged now, his face reddened—a combination of both embarrassment and arousal no doubt.

“I-I… We shouldn’t—” Thorin tries to say again, but Dís interrupts him with another roll of her hips. He’s completely hard now, she feels him straining in his pants. She leans into his chest, her breasts squished between both of them and rests her head on his shoulder next to one of her hands.

“Didn’t we just establish that that isn’t a good reason, dear brother?” Dís whispers into Thorin’s ear, captures its lobe between her teeth, worrying it gently between them. The reaction is instantaneous; Thorin groans and humps up into her, making his interest well known, and Dís knows she finally has him. The way he fits against her excites her, and she’s lingering on the edge of desperation. Her panties are soaked through now, her pussy burns with arousal.

Dís releases his ear and says quite smugly, “I thought so.”

The remainder of the uncertainty leaves Thorin then and he’s capturing her lips with his own. The closed-mouth kisses they had shared only a moment ago pale in comparison to the way Thorin is kissing her now. The way he sucks and plays with her tongue drives her nearly to incoherency. The burst of confidence from him is unbearably hot, especially now that his hands are clamped around her waist, pulling her down into his upward thrusting.

She is hot and bothered, to the point where the sopping wetness of her pussy while still clothed is uncomfortable. Now more than ever she’s dying to have him touch her. She trails her right hand down his arm, prying his fingers from her body. She guides his hand down her thigh and between them, pressing his palm against the v of her legs. Using his fingers, she rubs at herself, accentuating each press of them with an airy and needy moan.

Thorin releases his other hand and wraps his now free arm around the back of her, pressing ever closer. His hand on her cunt moves freely now, without her guidance, and he circles his thumb over her shorts—right over where her clit is—making her jump in his lap.

“Thorin!” she gasps, before diving into to kiss him hard.

Thorin returns her kiss with burning fervor, moaning into her mouth as he continues to hump her. The hand around her back, where it had settled on the mound of her ass, slides downward and cradles her pussy from behind; he fingers her clothed, leaking slit. The other hand that had been teasing her clit climbs up, slipping beneath her shirt to cup one of her breasts, massaging it.

“Oh, yes! Thorin! Fuck!” Dís whines, pressing herself down into Thorin’s hand as he strokes her.

Thorin chuckles and pushes Dís’s shirt up over her breasts, and brings one up to his mouth. His beard grazes against her skin as he brings the hardened nub into his mouth, suckling on it while he kneads Dís through her shorts.

Dís has never felt so horny since her sexual awakening. With every one of Thorin’s touches, she burns even hotter and she feels no shame in letting him know it. “Oh, Thorin! My Thorin! I love it when you touch me. God, I want you to fuck me. Oh, right there! I want to feel your cock against me, don’t stop. Please!”

Thorin smiles and releases her nipple with a pop. “You’re very vocal, aren’t you?” He tells her and adjusts his head to give the neglected breast attention.

The way he gently scrapes his teeth over the sensitive flesh of her has her arching into him. A particularly hard suck makes her whimper.

“I want you inside of me,” Dís demands, reaching down to delve into her soiled panties. She smears her juices on whatever bits are not yet touched by the wet stickiness. Her mouth falls open as she fondles her clit, swiping a finger up and down against it. She quickly abandons it, reaching further down only to bury it into her vagina. She lets herself imagine it’s Thorin’s cock and she fucks herself on the single digit. Dís groans; it’s not nearly enough to satisfy and adds another digit.

“Dís,” Thorin moans, very clearly turned on by the display.

He doesn’t immediately act, content to just watch her. But when he does move it’s to suck at her neck, where new skin is revealed. Her head falls back as she slowly brushes against a spot within her that makes her entire body shiver in pleasure. While he devours her, Thorin continues fondling each breast, using his thumb to rub her nipples, occasionally pinching and twisting them.

Eventually, Thorin abandons her chest and curls his fingers around her arm—the one whose hand is buried in her cunt. Carefully he tugs at it, coaxing Dís to stop touching herself. She lets Thorin pull her hand out of her pants, and watches in fascination as he brings the hand to his face. He traces her fingers over his lips, coating them in her slick. He even manages to get it in his beard. It’s the most erotic thing, watching her brother’s tongue lapping at her sex-drenched fingers. She moans loudly as he hums around her—very clearly enjoying the taste of her.

When her fingers are clean he licks his lips, then leans forward and kisses her, sharing the taste between them. The hand on her back returns to supporting her, and before she realizes why he was adjusting, she shrieks and breaks their kiss. Thorin had slipped his hand down the front of her shorts while she was distracted; his hand is splayed on her sex, his fingers parting her. His middle and ring fingers tease her folds, occasionally circling around her clit.

“You’re very wet down there,” Thorin tells her huskily trapping her clit between his fingers, rubbing it between them, making her lower half quiver. “Could it be that you’re wet for me?”

“Yes!” Dís gasps. Thorin tickles her hole, pressing against it but not daring to penetrate just yet, and her hips buck forward looking for more friction but finding none. “Please, Thorin!”

Thorin smirks, and for a moment Dís thinks he’s going to keep teasing her, deny her climax. Then his fingers are slipping in, slowly and shallowly thrusting them in and out, until she’s practically sobbing with need. His shallow thrusts become deeper, and the way his he caresses her insides is pure euphoria. She feels so full of him and it’s only two fingers. The office is filled with her needy mewling and gasps.

“You take my fingers so well, Dís” he murmurs to her. Hearing her name on his lips while they’re doing this makes her ache in the best way. “I wonder if you would take my cock just as well. How would you take it Dís? Would you ride me as you’re riding my fingers? Would you prefer I hold you down and fucked you into the floor? Would you suck my cock, I wonder? Swallow me as I come down your throat? Tell me, Dís.”

Each fantasy that spills out of Thorin’s mouth plays in her mind. She would do all of it and more.

“I’d let you bend me over your desk,” she moans loudly as she grinds down onto Thorin’s hand. “I’d drink your cum for breakfast. Oh! Yes, right there—fuck! I-I would love to wake up to you fucking me….ah! I’d let you fuck my tits until you came on my face.”

Thorin groans as she spills some of her filthy thoughts. “Fuck, Dís,” he says, curling inside her while his palm brushes her clit, pulling another strangled gasp from her.

“I’m going to come! Oh...Oh god! Thorin!” she hollers as he does it again. Her body quakes as her climax overwhelms her. Her body buckles and falls against Thorin’s chest and she slings her arms around his neck, holding on to him as she rides out her orgasm. He continues caressing her over-sensitive bits, making her body jolt and writhe. “I can’t... Thorin.” Dís whines and tries to move away from his hand, still trapped against her pussy in her clothes.

Thorin laughs breathily and pulls his fingers out of her and carefully from her panties, cleaning off his hand on her shorts. His now free arm joins the other around her back; they sit in silence, basking in Dís’s afterglow. She luxuriates in the way it feels to be held by Thorin in this way, sighing contentedly as he strokes her back.

When she’s calmed down, she pushes away from Thorin’s chest but not before capturing his lips in a kiss. A kiss that Thorin returns and it makes Dís giddy. When they part, Thorin is staring at her; his soft look wrecks her and she wants nothing better than to curl up in a bed with him. Hold him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Thorin says quietly. When Dís opens her mouth the protest, to remind him of what they just did, he reaches up to cover it with his hand, silencing her protests. “But I think you’ve made your thoughts and intentions on the matter very clear.”

When his hand disappears and he leans in the kiss her again, there’s more heat behind it and her heart soars. She gladly opens her mouth to receive him and lets her hands roam more freely over him now that she’s not hell-bent on sexual gratification. Her hands dig their way into Thorin’s hair, releasing it from the hair tie that kept it at bay. She runs her hands through the soft strands, scratching her fingernails against his scalp making him groan in appreciation. She adores the noises that he makes. Her hands make the journey to his beard next. She would love to feel it against her as he licks her open. When they part, his breathing is ragged again, and as she wiggles on his lap she realizes that he’s still very hard.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Dís asks eagerly, tilting her head down towards Thorin’s crotch and holding his gaze.

“Yes,” Thorin answers breathlessly, shoving his clothed cock into her.

She chuckles and slips out of his lap, throwing her arms back to catch herself on Thorin’s desk before she falls in a heap on the floor. Thorin moves to help her, but she holds a hand out, the other left balancing her on the desk, to stay him.

“Are you alright,” he questions, concern knitting his brows.

“You’ve turned my legs to noodles,” she says, smirking at him. “Let’s see what part of you I can turn to mush in return.”

“If you say so,” Thorin says, returning the smirk, and leans back into the chair again.

Feeling steady, Dís lets go of the desk and kneels on the floor before Thorin. She rests her hands on both his knees and slides them up toward his crotch, keeping the pace aggravatingly slow, all while staring up at him. She watches Thorin’s eyes flutter closed as she nears her destination, stopping briefly to squeeze his thighs. When she reaches the v of his legs, she cups his erection with one hand.

“I’ve dreamt of your cock for many nights,” Dís murmurs to him, slowly petting him. She watches Thorin’s mouth fall open, airy sighs pouring from it. “What it would look like. How it would feel in my hands. How you would taste on my tongue. How you would fill me up.” she says as she continues to massage him, gently squeezing his cock with each suggestion. “Of course, I already know what your cock looks like, you didn’t completely shut your door this morning.”

Thorin’s eyes snap open, and he stares pointedly down at her. More annoyed than anything. “You were watching me?” he accuses with little heat behind his words.

“How could I not? You’re very sexy, Thorin,” Dís replies, letting her hand dip lower for a split second to fondle his balls. Thorin groans, eyelids falling shut, and face contorting in pleasure as he humps her hand.

“Y-you’re a voyeur,” he tells her.

She laughs at him. “I’m not ashamed of it.”

Dís moves on from his crotch and fiddles with Thorin’s belt, tugging it from the belt loops of his trousers. She pops the button on his pants, but not immediately shoving a hand down his front. Instead, she leans forward, burying her face in his clothed crotch.

“Dís!” Thorin hisses as she nuzzles his erection. Her ministrations have him sending his hands to her head, holding her to him.

Dís chuckles and mouths at his cock, enjoying the way her lips are taking him apart. She would be perfectly content bringing Thorin to climax like this, forcing him to come in his pants. But she’s oh so close to her goal: she wants to feel the weight of him on her tongue. To take him up on his suggestion about swallowing him as he comes down her throat. Her pussy clenches with want, ready for a second round.

She reaches a hand up and pulls back the little flap of cloth hiding the zipper of Thorin’s pants. Dís leans forward and catches the metal between her teeth, and when she looks up, Thorin’s staring down at her, jaw awe-slacked and eyes filled with want. She grins around the zipper and begins to carefully unzip him, basking in his deep-rumbling groan.

“God, Dís.”

And when she finally does reach into his boxer-briefs, their moans harmonize. The touch of his rigid, burning flesh against hers makes her vibrate with want.

“You’re so hard, Thorin. And it’s all for me, isn’t it?” she croons softly, staring up at him again with half-lidded eyes.

“Nnng!” comes Thorin’s reply as she gives him a firm stroke, and runs her fingers through his pubic hair at the base of it. She wants _more._

Dís pulls her hand out of his underwear, and tugs on his clothes, prompting Thorin’s to move, allowing her to drag them down his hips, freeing his cock from its confines. No longer held back by clothes, his reddened cock springs up to greet her, nestled in a bed of black, curly hair. Both her vagina and her mouth water at the sight.

“Oh, Thorin,” Dís says, curling a hand around the base of his cock, her fingers massaging him. “You’re so handsome. That glimpse I got of your cock this morning didn’t do it justice.”

Thorin gasps, head plastered to the back of the chair, thrusting himself into Dís’s palm as she touches him. “Tell me, Thorin, do you enjoy me touching you? Do you want my mouth or my hand? Or both?”

“I—Your mouth,” Thorin hastily answers. “You feel so good.”

Dís wastes no time putting her hands on him. Holding the base of his cock with one hand, she begins to firm stroke with the other. Moving her fingers along the shaft with each pass, memorizing the way it feels in her hand, the heat of it, its coloration. The head of it leaks insistently and demands Dís’s attention. She swipes the beads of precum that spill out of his slit, rubbing it over the silky cockhead and down over the shaft. Her hand at the base of his cock reaches down and cups both Thorin’s testicles, rolling them gently in her palm. Thorin hisses and humps into her hand.

“Please,” he begs as she slowly circles the tip of his cock with the pad of her thumb.

“Since you asked so prettily—” Dís says before abruptly leaning down to cover his cock with her mouth, wrenching a surprised yelp from Thorin.

His hands wind their way through her long hair, gathering up some of it and pulling. Fortunately for her, she’s never had a tender head, but now she’ll always associate hairpulling with Thorin.

Dís laves the head of Thorin’s cock, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit every other lick over the top of it. She teases his glans for a little longer, then takes him further in her mouth. She doesn’t deep throat him, she’s never liked it, paired with the fact that she has a terrible gag reflex. But she suckles and licks at him as she moves her hand over what she doesn’t take into her mouth, still massaging his balls in her hand. Thorin’s moans are loud, and she can tell he’s doing his best not to buck up into her mouth. She sucks all the harder in appreciation for it.

Perhaps their little games before this overstimulated him, or maybe he’s overexcited about accepting whatever they are now, but he’s coming in her mouth. Hot spurts of salty semen splash over her tongue without so much a warning from him besides the loud, satisfying moan reverberating off the office walls. In her surprise, she lets his cock fall out of her mouth, his seed spills out of her and runs down her chin. But Thorin is hardly finished coming, and she latches back on. And for a moment, she thinks he’ll never stop, the semen just keeps coming, but she strokes him through his climax as she drinks every last drop of his load.

Only when Thorin is completely boneless in his chair, cock softening in her mouth, does she release him, wiping away the remnants of his spend on her face with her hand, licking it up, not daring to waste a single drop.

Dís climbs back up on the chair, settling in Thorin’s lap as his chest heaves, and kisses him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Her tongue slips into his mouth, sharing the lingering taste of Thorin’s cum with him, and he licks his way greedily into her mouth.

“You were right, I do want this,” Thorin tells her when they part, smiling at her. He looks thoroughly wrecked but incredibly pleased and sated.

She smiles back at him and kisses the corner of his mouth as a reward. It’s a relief hearing him say so.

“It’s getting late, and we’ve yet to eat dinner. You take a nap, I’ll fix us something to eat, and then we’ll talk about it. How does that sound?” she says, moving to get up but Thorin holds her fast.

“I think that sounds amazing,” he replies and pulls her in for another kiss before letting her go.


End file.
